The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic displays, and more particularly display region filtering in electronic displays.
Electronic displays (e.g., screens) are used to present images, text, or videos to users. Content can be displayed on a screen via pixels. Pixels are physical points which are the smallest addressable element in a display device. The characteristics of pixels can be defined based on a bit depth of the pixels, which defines a range of colors covered by the pixels. The clarity of an image displayed on a screen depends on the total number of pixels on the screen. This is known as the screen resolution.